South Park - Bunny, Creek, Style
by zombi.prince.otakuchan
Summary: Három, különálló, mégis egymáshoz kapcsolódó kis YAOI one-shot. Hope you like it.c:


Sosem gondoltam úgy Butters-re, mint olyasvalakire, akivel együtt lehetnék. Az összebújós, csókolózós, nyálas értelemben. Egyáltalán miért is gondoltam volna rá? Ő is fiú, én is az vagyok. Igaz, hogy még kisiskolás korunkban sok mindenen mentünk át együtt, de a többiek is ott voltak! (Kivéve pár alkalmat, például mikor elkísértem Hawaii-ra, mert nem akarták felengedni a gépre.)

A lényeg, hogy most mégis... Randira viszem. Mielőtt azt hinnéd, hogy önként, és dalolva, ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak. Csak egy Stannel való fogadásom miatt vagyok kénytelen elmenni vele valahová. Annyira biztos voltam benne, hogy nyerek! Stan szerint teljességgel kizárt, hogy Craig bele van zúgva Tweek-be. Le kell szögeznem, hogy Craig a majdnem a legjobb barátom, és sosem említett ilyesmit! De mivel én minden apró kis jelet kiszúrok! És, bizony az a nézés amelyet mindig Tweek látványától produkál, félreérthetetlen! Hát igen, szerény személyem a párkapcsolatok szakértője!

A sajátján kívül...

Visszatérve a fogadásra, mint látjátok, meg is nyertem volna, csakhogy... A feladatom az volt, hogy hozzam össze a két makacs idiótát. Egy hetet kaptam rá. Itt buktam el. Bevetettem minden létező kerítő trükköt! Még a legszánalmasabbakat is. Raktam szerelmes levelet Tweek szekrényébe. El is olvasta, de aztán csalódott arccal dobta ki, miután Craig arra járt, és kigúnyolta a levél miatt. Másnap „véletlenül" kigáncsoltam Tweeket, így ráesett az éppen szembejövő fekete hajúra. (Egész nap követnem kellett, hogy elkapjam a megfelelő pillanatot.) Viszont, a kis kávéfüggő pirulásán, és remegésén kívül nem történt semmi. Craig eltolta, majd bemutatott nekem, és otthagyott mindkettőnket. A szöszi elrohant, ami nem lepett meg.

Még sajnáltam is. Craig igazi faszfej tud lenni... Mindig. Egyszóval egész próbálkoztam, mindhiába. Pedig egyszer be is zártam őket a mosdóba együtt. Nem tudom mi lett a vége, mert féltem megkockáztatni a szépséges arcomat, de hétfő reggel sem úgy viselkedtek mint egy pár. Tweek a „lúzerekkel" - Pip, Butters, és Damien, aki Pippel jár, és nem mernek hozzászólni, így kénytelen velük lenni - lógott, Craig meg Clyde-al, és Tokennel. Tehát ment minden a megszokott kerékvágásban. Ha már itt tartunk, szinte a fél iskola meleg. Csak nem sokan mondják ki nyíltan, hogy együtt vannak. Félnek az előítéletektől. Abból sajnos sok van itt. Én hetero létemre mégsem bánom. Meghagyják nekem a jó csajokat! Hétfő reggel Stan vigyorogva közölte, hogy nyert, s elmondta, mi lesz a büntetésem. Bár ne tette volna... Kamatostul vissza fogja kapni! Tudom is mivel...

Most a tükörképemet bámulom, egy órával a randi előtt. Butters meghívása sem volt semmi. Délután ötre beszéltük meg, hogy érte megyek. Azt nem mondtam mit csinálunk, mert még én sem tudtam. Így utólag elviszem a plázába, mozizunk, meg kajálunk, és hazaviszem. Sóhajtok, ahogy felidézem magamban, milyen boldog volt. Még meg is ölelt. És... A francba is, édes volt! Kell neki olyan lányosnak lennie! Ahogy kipirult arccal, meg a csillogó világoskék szemeivel nézett rám... Azt hittem elolvadok, vagy rosszabbik esetben rávetem magam. Gyorsan elsiettem, és egyre csak azt ismételgettem, hogy ő fiú, eszedbe ne jusson Kenneth!

Csak randira kell vinnem, nem nagy dolog. Igen, ezzel próbálom magam nyugtatni.

Vetek egy pillantást a tükörképemre, s beletúrok a szőke, már-már sárga hajamba. Nem volt elég kócos. Egészen hosszúra nőtt már, főleg a frufrum. Van, hogy annyira a szemembe lóg, hogy konkrétan semmit nem látok. Ilyenkor általában hátratúrom, Stan és Kyle pedig kinevet, hogy milyen bénán áll. Cartman már rég nincs itt. Az anyja felszedett valami pasit, és másik városba költöztek. Mondanom sem kell, sokkal nyugodtabb az életünk. Főleg Kyle-é. Ahogy idősödtünk Cartman zaklatása egyre durvább, és durvább lett. Végül tett valamit, ami már az utolsó csepp volt a pohárban. Erről a dologról csak Stan tud, nekem sosem mesélték el. Nem azért, mert nem bíznak bennem, hanem mert Kyle-t ez nagyon érzékenyen érinti. Van egy-két tippem, kérdezgettem is Stant, de sosem mondta el, még részegen sem.

Sóhajtva túrom oldalra a frufrum, így azért jobb, de még mindig nem az igazi. Mondták már, hogy vágjam le, de nem akarom. Sosem válnék meg tőle. Előbb-utóbb persze muszáj lesz, addig is, kiévezem, hogy még van. Az mobilomon lévő órára pillantok. Ha most elindulok, jobb esetben csak pár percet kések. Én ebbe bele fogok halni... Felkapom a cigimet, a kulcsaimmal együtt, és elindulok. Még odakiáltok anyámnak, hogy estig ne várjon, de választ nem kapok. Nem is vártam. Kiveszek egy szálat a dobozból, majd rágyújtok. Érzem, hogy a mai naphoz ez az egy doboz nem lesz elég.

Mélyet szippantok a hideg, őszi levegőből, utána a cigimből is. A füst keveredik a leheletemmel kiadott párával, egészen fasza látványt adva ezzel. Ismét kifújom a levegőt, s elmosolyodok. Szeretem, ha látszik a leheletem. Fura, de mindenképp jó hangulat fog el ilyenkor. Talán még gyerekkoromból megmaradt emlékhez kapcsolódik, melyre valahogy nem emlékszem. A cigi nyugtat, főleg a mentolos utóíz. Mégis majdnem visszafordulok vagy kétszer. Sajnos, vagy inkább szerencsére Butters-ék háza közel van, így alig öt perc elteltével már az ajtó előtt állok, igyekszem meggyőzni magam észérvekkel, hogy be tudjak kopogni. Stan büntetése sokkal rosszabb lenne! Csak elmentek egyet szórakozni, még jó is lehet! Nem kell lefeküdnöd vele, sőt, még megcsókolnod sem kell. Most, vagy soha!

Nyelek egyet, és bekopogok a zöld faajtón. Pár másodperc teljes csend, majd nálam egy fejjel alacsonyabb szöszi srác nyit ajtót. Arca pirult, Kék kabátot visel farmerral, és fekete edzőcipővel. Zavartan piszkálgatja a kabátujját, miközben becsukja maga mögött az ajtót.

- Szia Kenny! - rám mosolyog kissé félénken, viszont a szemeiben látszik az izgatottság.

- Szia... Butters. - nyögöm halkan, én is legalább akkora zavarban vagyok, mint ő. A lányokkal tudom, hogy kell viselkedni, de egy sráccal... Egy utolsót szippantok a cigimbe, majd eldobom, és rátaposok. - Menjünk. - eresztek meg rá egy mosolyt. Édesen viszonozza, belém karol, s elindulunk. Csak éljem túl!

- Hová megyünk? - kérdezi nemsokkal később.

- A plázába.

- Értem. - elkapja a fejét. Továbbra is szorongatja a karom, miközben hol a cipője orrát, hol a mellettünk elhaladó tájat, vagy kocsikat bámulja. Ebben a kínos csendben telik ez utunk a South Park Plázáig. Legalább fél óra, érzem, hogy vacog mellettem a vékony kabátkában. Hideg van ugyan, én viszont egyáltalán nem fázom. Lazán elmászkálnék pólóban is.

Átmegyünk a forgóajtón, a szőkeség már a kezemet fogja, és valamin halványan, ám meglehetősen szomorúan elmosolyodik. Rákérdeznék mi volt ez, de... Végül nem teszem. Hidegek az ujjai, az én meleg kezeimhez képest pedig főleg. Az emberek furcsa pillantásaitól kísérve sétálunk végig az üzletek között, egészen a mozgólépcsőig. El is felejtettem, hogy azt fogják hinni, egy pár vagyunk. Nagyon nem tesz jót ez a hírnevemnek. Amint a mozgólépcsőhöz érkezünk, Butters óvatosan rálép, szorítása erősödik a kezemen. Csak nem fél? Annyira... aranyos! Akaratlanul is elkuncogom magam, mire elpirul, és szégyenkezve lehajtja a fejét. Ouh, most megbántottam? Úgy tűnik... De nem akartam!

Az első emeleten körbenézek, majd a mozi felé kezdem húzni. Engedelmesen követ, félszemmel látom, hogy ismét mosolyog. Ez jó jel, asszem. Megállok nem sokkal a pénztár előtt, majd a szöszire pillantok. - Mit akarsz megnézni?

- Umh... Nekem bármi megfelel. - pislog rám. Remek, úgy is meg akartam már nézni ezt az új horrorfilmet! Veszek rá két jegyet, szerencsénkre a pénztáros csaj egyikőnk személyi igazolványát sem kérte el, hogy leellenőrizze, elmúltunk-e már tizennyolc. Zsebre vágom a jegyeket, Butters újra a kezemet kezdi fogdosni. Kicsit zavaró, mert olyan kicsi, és puha, és meleg... Meg fogok őrülni!

- Kenny, ehetünk valamit? - kérdezni félénken a kínai kaját áruló üzlet felé nézelődve, mire rögtön bólintok. Együnk, addig sem fogod a kezem, Butt-butt.

- Jah... - válaszolok egyhangúan. Bunkónak érzem magam, sőt, az is vagyok. Próbálj kedvesebb lenni! Az egyik asztalhoz vezetem, és még a széket is kihúzom neki. A kabátját már nem jut eszembe lesegíteni, de megoldja ő maga. Nem kellett volna levennie... Egy fekete, fél vállán lelógó felső van rajta, s ez hihetetlenül szexivé teszi, főleg a gondosan beállított rövid hajával. Tényleg olyan, mint egy lány... És, mégsem. Ez a legérdekesebb az egészben. Meg az, hogy női ruhákat hord. Sokat zaklatták emiatt is. És, rengeteg pletyka kering róla a suliban. Egyesek szerint nagy ribanc, mások esküdnek rá, hogy olyan szűz a segge, mint az övék. Nem tudom mit higgyek, nem is érdekel.

Kérdőn pislog rám, valószínűleg túl sokáig bámultam. Zavartan nevetgélek, s leülök vele szemben. A pincér hamarosan meg is jelenik az asztalunk mellett, egy-egy étlappal. Butters szinte elbújik mögé, ezt nem tudom mire vélni, de nem nagyon törődök vele. Végignézem az étlapot, csupa kínai szöveg, egyedül az összetevők íródtak angolul. Rendelek valami olcsót, és Butters is ugyanazt kéri, bár látszik rajta, hogy fogalma sincs mit kért éppen. Vigyáznom kell a pénzemre, így is mindenféle pluszmunkát vállalok, amellett, hogy anyám pénztárcájából lopok. Nem szép dolog, de ő úgyis elbassza szerencsejátékra.

- Eddig jól érzed magad? - pillantok partneremre, aki rám mosolyog, és bólint.

- Nagyon. Köszönöm, hogy eljöttél velem. Nem tudom miért tetted, de... Sokat jelent nekem.

- Sz-szívesen. - Nem tudok arra válaszolni, hogy miért is hívtam randira, hisz az igazat nem mondhatom. Jobb, ha nem tudja. - Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Ühüm. - mormogja, felnéz rám kíváncsian.

- Miért jársz női ruhákban? - ettől zavarba jön, alsó ajkát kezdi rágcsálni, miközben a terítőt bámulva igyekszik előrukkolni valami ép kéz magyarázattal. Ó drágám, túl átlátszó vagy.

- A szüleim... - suttogja végül – Nem vettek nekem rendes ruhákat. Azt mondták, mivel „buzi" vagyok, öltözzek is úgy! - szomorkás mosoly játszik az ajkain. Nem emelte feljebb a hangját, mégis olyan tisztán hallottam, mintha a fülembe motyogott volna minden egyes szót.

- Kicsit ledöbbent, amit mondott. A szülők kegyetlenek, az övéi még inkább azok voltak, már régebben is. Viszont ezt nem néztem volna ki belőlük.

- Értem... Sajnálom. - újabb csend telepszik ránk, csupán a pincér töri meg, ahogy leteszi elénk a kaját. Szó nélkül enni kezdünk mindketten, közben azon agyalok, muszáj-e beszélgetnünk. Jó randit akarok neki, a fenébe is! Téma, téma... Semmi. Fasza. Azért jobban meg kellene erőltetned magad! Rivall rám a kis hang a fejemben. Volt szerencsém már hozzá, főleg, ha baromságot csináltam. Sokszor hittem azt, hogy skizofrénia vagy ilyesmi, de elfogadtam, hogy ez csak a józan eszem. Aki egy idegesítő pöcs néha. Lehet, hogy tényleg beteg vagyok?  
Mindegy is... Hogy csináljak Butters-nek jó randit? Lényegében... Nem is ismerem igazán. Gimi után eltávolodtunk. Sőt, már előtte is. Egyre kevesebbet lógott velünk, ami részben Cartmannek is köszönhető. Még akkor is, ha később Kyle-ra szállt rá... Na, nem mondom, hogy mi példabarátok lettünk volna. Ugyanúgy piszkáltuk, és kiröhögtük. Végül mint mondtam, lesüllyedt a „lúzer" szintre. Úgy érzem kezd kisebb bűntudatom lenni... És, nem tetszik ez az érzés!

Hamar befejezzük a kajálást, s miután Butters iszik pár kortyot, és rám mosolyog, kérem a számlát.- Szeretnél még valamit...? - pislogok rá azért. Nemet int a fejével. Hát jó... Fizetek, majd felállunk. Fogja a kabátját, kezem felé nyúl. Engedelmesen megfogom az övét, majd kimegyek vele az étteremből. Időközben megnézem az időt is. Még éppen van félóránk a film kezdetéig. Beszélnem kellene vele, vagy valami...

- A film nemsokára kezdődik, addig körülnézhetünk, ha szeretnél.

- Rendben. - vidám mosollyal pillant rám, mely engem is mosolygásra késztet. Annyi mindenen ment keresztül, mégis sugárzik belőle a boldog légkör. Na, meg a naivitás is néha... Viszont az előbbit csodálom benne. Ha belegondolok, ez Kyleban is megvan. Cartman, meg amit tett vele... Biztosan nem lehetett kellemes. Mégis olyan, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Hirtelen megállunk, Butters leragadt egy kirakat előtt. Vicces feliratokkal, és képekkel ellátott bögréket, meg ajándéktárgyakat árulnak itt. Viszont, nem is ez érdekli, hanem, hogy egy kis táblára kifüggesztve az áll, hogy pár dolcsiért lehet bármilyen fényképet csináltatni. Természetesen egy kis plusz ráfizetéssel pólóra is rányomtatják.

- Nem lenne baj, ha...? - néz rám, befejezetlenül hagyva a mondatot, de tudom mit szeretne. Végül is... Miért ne? Csak ne mutassa meg senkinek. Nem adok konkrét választ, csak behúzom a boltba. A pult mögött egy igen dögös, barna hajú csaj áll. Ha nem lenne itt Butters, és észreveszem, akkor minden bizonnyal csak azért jöttem volna be, hogy elkérjem a számát. De ez jelen helyzetben lehetetlen. A lehető legközömbösebben kérdezek a lánytól a fotók felől, közben a pólókat, és kitűzőket nézegetem. Nehéz nem a csöcseit bámulni, ha így kidobja...

Gyorsan kifizetem az összeget, majd rángatom is be Butterst. Legyen vége ennek a napnak minél hamarabb! Az egész egy kisebb fülke, amit barna függöny zár. A probléma csak az, hogy egy kisebb, kerek ülőke volt az egyetlen, ahol helyet lehet foglalni. Ami azt jelenti, hogy Butters az ölemben fog ülni. Lehet ez még rosszabb?! Magamban morgolódok, kívül persze jó képet vágok az egészhez. Ledobom magam a székre, a szöszi meg csak néz rám. Nem mer az ölembe ülni... Kezénél fogva húzom magamhoz, s mivel nem számít rá, rajtam landol. Meglepetten nyög fel, kezét rögtön a szája elé kapja, és az arca is kipirul. Elvigyorodok, és gyorsan benyomom a velünk szemben lévő monitor alatti piros gombot. A monitoron lévő kép kimerevedik egy pillanatra, halk kattanás kíséretében, majd már csak a monitor sarkában villogó hármas szám árulja el, hogy egy képet elhasználtam a négyből. Remélhetőleg neki nem tűnik fel neki.

- Na, ne pirulj, inkább csináljuk azokat a képeket, ha már itt vagyunk! - bólint, és helyezkedik az ölemben, én pedig átkarolom a derekát, és megtartom. Így mindketten szemben vagyunk a monitorral. Kisebb zavart mosolyt mutat, majd rám pillant.

- Ne legyél ilyen feszült. - biztatóan mosolygok rá. Viszonozza, már sokkal őszintébben, én pedig újra benyomom a gombot. Csíz~

Ez már az ő figyelmét sem kerüli el, viszont továbbra is mosolyog.

- Annyira bénák lesznek a képek!

- Az a lényege! - vigyorgok. Butters kicsit elpirul, és pár másodperc habozás után megpuszilja az arcom. Annyira ledöbbenek, hogy a kattanó hang legalább fél perc után jut el az agyamig. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy külön hatásszünet elteltével jövök csak rá, hogy ez azt jelenti, képet is csinált.

És, amint ez tudatosult bennem, valami fura köd telepedett az elmémre, elszakítva tőle a józan eszem. Tompán érzékelem, hogy felsőjénél fogva rántom közelebb Butters-t, és mély csókra invitálom. A kezdeti sokkja hamar eltűnik, s ügyetlenül próbálja viszonozni. Édesek az ajkai, viszont nem csókol túl jól. Még bele kell tanulnia. Az egyik kezem a hátát simogatja, míg a másikat világosszőke hajába vezetem, lassacskán a nyelvem is a szájába csúszik. Az újabb kattanás úgy hasít belém, mintha max hangerőn játszottak volna le egy éppen működésbe lépő óra mutatójának első mozdulatát. Hirtelen minden kitisztul, mintha egy vödör hideg vizet locsoltak volna rám.

Tudatában leszek annak, hogy mit művelek éppen Butters-el. Egy fiúval! Ami a legrosszabb az egészben, hogy élvezem... Kissé rémülten tolom el magamtól a szöszit, aki megilletődve pislog fel rám. Még az ölemben ülve is kisebb nálam pár centivel. Szóra nyitom az ajkaim, azonban annyira zavarodott vagyok, hogy egy hang sem jön ki a torkomon. Csak bámulok rá, mint macska a rövidáruboltban. Az arca teljesen vörös, miközben hevesen kapkodja a levegőt. Nem mer rám nézni, helyette a padlót fürkészi, mintha minimum az lenne a legérdekesebb dolog a világon.

Kis idő múlva összeszedem magam, óvatosan kitolva a szőkét az ölemből.

- Szerintem – megköszörülöm a torkom. - menjünk. Nem válaszol, csak apró bólintással adja tudtomra, hogy felfogta, majd elhúzza a barna függönyt, és kilép a fülkéből. Kis fáziskéséssel követem, majd zavartan lépek a pult elé. Az eladócsaj széles vigyorral nyújtja át a képsort. Két példányban.

- Igazán cukik vagytok együtt! - Butters még inkább elvörösödik, görcsösen szorongatja a kezem, melyet azóta nem engedett el, mióta kiléptünk az étteremből. Nem is rossz... Nem! Miket gondolok?! Ő egy fiú! Menjünk arra a hülye filmre, minél hamarabb véget akarok vetni ennek a napnak. A kezébe nyomom az egyik lapot, majd húzom is ki az üzletből. Pár perc és kezdődik a film. Végignézzük, aztán szépen hazaviszem, és elfelejtjük ezt a napot. Minden rendben lesz!

Berángatom – persze azért gyengéden – a terembe, miután felmutattuk a jegyünket, és leülünk hátul, egy üres sorba. Nincsenek sokan, de azért kevesen sem. Olyan átlagos, még nem zavaró létszám. Hátradőlök, csendes sóhaj hagyja el az ajkaim. El sem hiszem, hogy lesmároltam. Mi a franc bajod van neked Kenny McCormick?! Nem lehet, hogy vonzzanak a férfiak... Fúj, kizárt! De akkor mi van Butters-el? Meg kell hagyni, hogy ő lányos, és aranyos, szóval... Lehet, hogy csak ennyi az egész! Igen. Reméljük.

A film is elkezdődik kis idő múlva, így legalább van valami, ami elterelje a gondolataim. Persze, csak egy időre. Újra, és újra visszatérnek a Butters-el, és legfőképpen az előbbi csókkal kapcsolatos gondolatok. Nem tudom kizárni őket a fejemből, teljesen beleégtek az elmém legkisebb zugába is. Idegesítő, és kétségbeejtő. A film összességében egész jó, bár szerintem cseppet sem félelmetes. Rosszabb dolgokkal is találkoztam már azon a helyen, ahová halálom után kerülök. Valamiért a hirtelen halálaim száma csökkent. Most már csak heti pár alkalommal fordulnak elő „balesetek". Másnap persze senki sem emlékszik rá, rajtam kívül. Idővel rájöttem, hogy jobb is így. Ha véletlen Stan és Kyle előtt halok meg... Mindig rossz látni, az arcukat. De másnapra már nyoma sincs. Azért ez megnyugtató. Viszont a probléma az, hogy az egész nap kiesik nekik. Mintha meg sem történt volna.

Visszatérve a filmre... Butters fél. Egész édes, ahogy takargatja a szemeit, meg bújik hozzám. Ám ezzel együtt megint előhozza belőlem azokat a dolgokat, mint a csóknál. És, ez nagyon nem jó. A film legalább két órás, így mire végzünk, már este nyolc is elmúlt.

- Ugye a szüleid nem fognak haragudni, hogy ilyenkor viszlek haza?

- Nem hiszem... Legalábbis... Remélem. - nyel egyet. Nos... Én is.

Felállunk a film végeztével, majd elindulunk kifelé. Butters ismét a kezemet fogja, talán közelebb is van, mint először. Megijeszthette ez a film. Erre a gondolatra elmosolyodok. Pedig nem akartam!Butters rám néz, s mosolyomat látva, ő is villant rám egyet.

Zavartan nézek félre, szívem őrült tempóban kezd verni. Mi a franc...?! Ez kezd nagyon nem tetszeni! Kisétálok a szöszivel a plázából, időközben visszavette a vékony kabátot. A hideg széltől megborzong, közelebb simul hozzám. Már sötét van, csak az utcai lámpák világítanak. A szél hol úgy süvít, hogy engem is majd el visz, hol elcsendesedik. Nem jó ez a váltogatás, most már én kezdek fázni, jobb lesz, ha sietünk, mielőtt megfázunk. Butters remegve bújik az oldalamhoz, míg elérünk a házukig. A verandán megállunk, ő a tetején, én pedig egy lépcsőfokkal lejjebb. Pirulva néz a szemeimbe, majd félénkem rám mosolyog.

- Köszönöm ezt a napot... Tökéletes volt. - suttogja. A levegő éppen meg sem mozdul, így hallom minden szavát.

- Ugyan. Örülök, hogy élvezted. - vidáman pillant rám, majd édesen beharapja az alsó ajkát, és hideg ajkait az enyémnek nyomja. Így maradunk pár pillanatig, végül hirtelen elhúzódik.

- Jó éjt! - nyögi. Ezzel be is viharzik a házba, becsapva maga mögött az ajtót, amelyet az ismét feltámadó szél nyom el. Tüsszentek egyet, s kissé kábultan indulok el haza.

Otthon első dolgom átöltözni, és venni egy gyors zuhanyt, majd ledőlök az ágyamra. Szerencsére itt meleg van... Kihalászom a mobilomat, majd egy-két gombnyomással már hívom is az illetőt. Kétszer is keresett.

- Na, hogy ment a randid...? - kérdezi Stan a vonal másik végén. Tisztán hallom, hogy vigyorog. Na, de mindjárt lelohasztom az arcáról...

- Hmm... Jövök neked egyel. - kitérek a válasz alól egyelőre.

- Te nekem? - lepődik meg.

- Igen. Oh, és a randi... Remélem a második jobb lesz! - vigyorodok el.

- Várj... MI?! - nem válaszolok, csak elnevetem magam, és kinyomom. Úgysem fogom megúszni a kérdezősködést holnap. Most viszont... hosszú éjszakám lesz. Vetek egy pillantást a fülkében készült fényképsorozatra.


End file.
